


Storms

by ChemicalCinderCat



Series: Beetlejuice Stories [5]
Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Genre: Camping, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Older Lydia AU, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, beetlebabes, beetlejuice cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCinderCat/pseuds/ChemicalCinderCat
Summary: While on a camping trip with her favorite ghost best friend, Lydia has an important confession to make.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Series: Beetlejuice Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this story contains Beetlebabes! It is based off of the cartoon, where they are close friends, and Lydia is all grown up. However, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Boom. Crash.  
The thunder rumbled as the rain poured down, causing the small tent Lydia was in to shake violently. She sat on an air mattress, hugging her knees to her chest. Never before had a storm scared her. In fact, storms usually calmed her. Lydia was a girl who could see the beauty in dark things, in things most people usually hated, and storms were no exception. Usually she'd relax and fall asleep to the sound of thunder, and the next day simply enjoy the smell of the rain. However, this was Lydia's first time camping, and she wasn't sure how sturdy the tent would be.  
Earlier that week, Lydia had been invited to go on a camping trip with some of her friends at school, but they got sick at the last second and canceled. By the time Lydia found out, she had already bought the supplies to go camping, so Beetlejuice decided he would take her camping so she wouldn't be wasting anything. When they arrived, he taught her how to set up the tents, and got the campfire started. They had made roasted marshmallows, (Lydia roasting hers to a light golden brown, with Beetlejuice stuffing beetles into his and then burning them,) and made smores. Then, about 20 minutes after they called it a night, the storm came.  
Part of Lydia desperately wanted to go wake Beetlejuice up. She needed company, and he was a tent away. But lately, Lydia had felt strange around Beetlejuice. She had always loved Beetlejuice, and she always would. After all, she had known him since she was a young teen. But Lydia's love for the Ghost With the Most had lately blossomed into something more. Beetlejuice was her best friend, but Lydia wanted him to be more. Now that she was an adult, she couldn't help but fall in love with her BJ all over again, in a completely different way. Lydia wanted nothing more than to go wake Beetlejuice up and tell him once and for all how she felt. So, that's exactly what she did.  
Well, what she tried to, at least.  
Lydia unzipped the door to her tent and stepped out into the rain, searching in the dark for her flip flops. Once she had them on, she trudged over to her best friend's tent and (kind of) knocked on the side. A few seconds later, the zipper was being undone and she was pulled inside of the tent.  
"Babes? What's up?" Beetlejuice asked, looking at the soaked woman in confusion.  
"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Lydia asked, nervously.  
"No, no, of course not! I couldn't really sleep from this storm we're having. Thunderstorms, ya know I hate 'em."  
"Oh, okay, good." Lydia said, relieved she hadn't disturbed him. "I...I couldn't really sleep either...I-I…" She looked up at him, squinting in the dark. "B-Beej...Could I sleep with you tonight? In here?"  
After a few seconds of hesitation, Beetlejuice responded. "Of course, Babes! Here, let me get you some clothes to borrow, you're soaked!" Lydia smiled, content. She blushed a little at the thought of wearing Beetlejuice's clothes, but it was dark enough Beetlejuice would never know. Beetlejuice shuffled around until he found some dry, clean clothes to hand to her.  
"Here, I'll turn around." Beetlejuice said, turning so he wouldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. Once Lydia was done changing, Beetlejuice blushed madly. Seeing her in his clothes was very hot, and Beetlejuice had to remind himself that Lydia was completely off limits.  
"You can sleep on the air mattress, Lyds, I'll take the floor."  
"What?" That was not what Lydia had expected. She had thought they would both sleep on the air mattress, and... maybe even snuggle a little. "No, no, I couldn't possibly make you sleep on the floor!" Lydia said. "Can't you just sleep in the bed with me?"  
Beetlejuice gasped. "Lydia...I-I don't think you get what that-"  
He was interrupted by Lydia leaning up and pressing her lips to his.  
Beetlejuice was shocked, to say the least. He definitely wasn't expecting that. True, he had been gaining feelings for Lydia lately, stronger feelings than before, but he knew he couldn't act on it. It would be way too creepy. After all, he had known her since she was a kid! And now that she was all grown up, and beautiful…  
Beetlejuice had fallen badly.  
Lydia had tried to prepare herself for every possible outcome of her kissing Beetlejuice, but she really hadn't expected him to kiss back. She put her hands behind his back and pulled him closer, trying to deepen the kiss, but he gently grabbed her hands and pushed her away.  
A few moments of silence passed, as Lydia waited for him to say something, anything. She shouldn't have kissed him, what if he didn't like her like that? What if he thought she was still just some annoying kid? It was really worrying Lydia that she couldn't see his facial expression in the dark to see if she offended him or not.  
Finally, he spoke up.  
"Babes...I…" Beetlejuice struggled to find the right words. "I can't…"  
"You...You don't like me like that?" Lydia asked, willing her voice to stay steady. "A-am I not good enough?"  
"No Lyds! No, I swear it's not like that." Beetlejuice exclaimed, grabbing her hands. "I do like you like that, in fact I love you! But… You can't possibly want this. It'd be wrong. I've known you since you were still a kid, I'm way too old for you! It's wrong…" Beetlejuice said sadly. Lydia gently put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it, giving him a soft smile.  
"BJ, I understand where you're coming from. It's true, you have known me since I was a kid. But I'm an adult now. If you were hitting on me as a kid, now that would be inappropriate. But I'm grown up now, I can make my own choices. And you know what?" Lydia looked him right in the eyes. "I choose you." She said softly, just loud enough for him to hear over the storm. "I know what I want, and it's you. And...I haven't really had any serious relationships with anyone, or...you know, gone all the way before, but out of all the people I know, you're the one I trust the most. Now please, will you sleep with me?"  
Beetlejuice's heart melted at her words. He knew that Lydia was the most stubborn person he knew, and she would never give up on him if this was truly what she wanted. And if Beetlejuice was being honest with himself, she already said she trusted him, now he needed to show her that he trusted her. Maybe Beetlejuice would have been able to turn her down again if the look in her eyes weren't so desperate for love, but they were, and they drew him in. Before he knew it, he squeezed her hand reassuringly and whispered, "Alright. If it's truly what you want."  
Lydia led him over to the air mattress, and they both crawled into Beetlejuice's sleeping bag. Lydia layed down so she was facing Beetlejuice. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her gently.  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" Lydia asked.  
Beetlejuice grinned, and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her coconut shampoo.  
"Lydia, I love you. More than anything in this life, or the next."  
"I love you too, Beej. I don't know what I'd do without you. Goodnight, BJ."  
"Goodnight, Babes."  
And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms, listening to the thunder and rain in the background.


End file.
